


Memento

by spikewriter



Series: A Symphony of Ten [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, anniversary gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What works for one isn't quite right for another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day Twenty of my 2009 Advent Calendar on LiveJournall, and edited for posting here. All the stories in the cycle is relate to Ten and this is no exception, though it's form is different from the others. But it's also a chance to write a story with my husband's favorite Doctor, so this is for him on our anniversary.

_I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat._

# # #

"Of course it's raining, Jo. When you consider the combination geographic formation and weather patterns moving off the Pacific into the Bay, it's not surprising that San Francisco is blessed with a good deal of damp weather each year, with the effect being more pronounced in winter."

"But I thought we were going to Metebilis 3," Jo said, pulling the hood of her fuzzy coat up a little further over her head.

"We were." The Doctor frowned as he considered the street sign. "Filmore Street. I've been here before. During World War II, there were some marvelous jazz clubs in the area. Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong..."

"I don't think it's the Forties, Doctor -- look at this."

The poster she pointed toward was starting to disintegrate in the heavy drizzle, but it was still readable -- if one stared at the funky lettering with its strange distortions long enough. "Well, it's November 1967, judging by this," he said. "Hmmm, 1967, San Francisco." He snapped his fingers. "I know an excellent club where we can hear some good music and get something hot to drink. Come on."

The suggestion was no sooner out of his mouth than a scream pierced the night air. Putting any thoughts of smooth jazz aside, the Doctor grabbed Jo's hand and pulled her quickly down the street, then into an alley, following the sounds. The sight, sadly, was not surprising: two street toughs who were entirely human threatening a young woman. Issuing an order to Jo to stay put -- "And I mean it this time" -- he plunged forward into the fray.

The thugs were easily made short work of, quickly dispatched with a bit of Venusian Aikido. A yelp behind him and he turned to discover a third man sinking his knees. Jo shrugged apologetically as she returned the cosh to her pocket. "Sorry; I wasn't sure you'd seen him."

Deciding there was nothing to be done for it at the moment and it was best they not linger too long, he turned his attention to the woman. She was collapsed in a heap, shivering with wet, cold and fear. This was nothing more than a simple mugging, but it didn't mean the victim was any less terrified. "It's alright, my dear," he said, stretching out his hand. "I'm here to help. I'm the Doctor."

His words produced a weak smile, but she put her hand in his and let him help her to her feet. "If you're the doc," she joked, "think maybe you could fix me up?"

That was when he realized that if she wasn't high now, she had been recently and probably hoped to be again soon. "What's your name?" he asked quietly, sensing the answer, but needing confirmation.

"Janis," came back the answer in a voice that was still mostly pure sweet, with only a hint yet of a rasp brought on by hard living. Even so, there was something smokey there, like the Southern Comfort he knew she loved.

The smile he offered her was sad. "I'm afraid I can't 'fix you up,' but I can at least make certain you get home safely. Here." He pulled off his inverness coat and draped it around her shoulders. "You'll catch your death standing out here like that. Now, let's get you home."

Turned out "home" wasn't that far, though the drizzle was heavy enough that the Doctor's velvet jacket was fairly soaked by the time they reached the old house that had been divided up into apartments. "Guess no one's here," Janis said as she ushered them into the large front room cluttered with the debris accumulated by several folks occupying the same space. "Sit down. Can I get you anything?"

Jo opened her mouth, but the Doctor laid his hand on her arm before she could speak. "I'm afraid we must be going. We simply wanted to make certain you arrived home without any further incident."

She looked a bit disappointed, but didn't quibble, stripping off the Doctor's overcoat and handing it back to him. "Aw, that's soaked. Can't let you go out in that."

As she turned to rummage through a pile at one end of the somewhat broken down couch, the Doctor reflected he and Jo certainly couldn't go to a club in this condition, with his jacket a mess and water dripping from his inverness coat. At the very least, they'd have to return to the TARDIS and change before going out again. Jo sneezed and he amended that thought to include a hot toddy, best created where he could be certain what the ingredients were.

A triumphant cry and Janis turned around again, a long brown coat in hand. "Try this on."

Under normal circumstances, he'd likely refuse, but given that the rain outside was beginning to come down harder, he decided to at least see if the coat would fit. Handing his own wet garment off to Jo, he let Janis help him into the coat she was offering. "I found it in this funky second hand store down on Castro. Doesn't really fit me or any of the guys, so it's just been hangin' about."

The coat wasn't necessarily something he'd pick up to wear himself, but nor was it a complete disaster. The fabric was napped instead of the thick wool tweeds he usually preferred, the waist tailored and a bit smaller than truly comfortable. The vent in the back was commodious, which was nice, and the length quite dramatic. "That's terribly kind of you. I shall endeavor to return it as soon as possible."

He knew the promise wouldn't be one easily fulfilled. Things would start moving very quickly for her soon; in four months, there'd be New York and Cavett. Once that was done, the next two and a half years until Hollywood and the Landmark would pass in the blink of an eye. Janis had no awareness of any of this, though, as she waved away his words with an infectious grin. "Looks handsome on you. You should wear it often."

With that, there was little to do but to make their goodbyes and head out into the night. A quick dash back to the TARDIS and then safe inside, shaking themselves to disperse the water that clung to their outer garments. "So why didn't you want to stay?" Jo asked. "She seemed nice."

"Jo, you were in the presence of a music legend." He pulled the coat off and hung it on the coat rack. "Didn't you recognize Janis Joplin?"

Jo's eyes grew wider. " _No!_ Was that really her?"

"It was indeed. A shining star that burned bright and too briefly." He smiled at her. "Change into some dry clothes and we'll find you something warm to drink."

He shooed her off towards her room, not really in the mood to discuss their encounter. _Think maybe you could fix me up?_ Janis had asked. She'd meant something else, but he'd wished he'd been able to fix her, leave her in the world to shine a little longer. He couldn't, though; if he did something to keep her from the drugs, she'd walk a different path and not become the legend. Some things a time lord couldn't change.

With a sigh, he looked over toward the coat rack. It was a nice coat, but it didn't feel quite right on him. Didn't go with the velvet jackets and ruffled shirts he favored in this regeneration. Wouldn't have worked with his last one either; for one thing, he'd been shorter then. No, he'd put it away in the wardrobe. It'd suit him some day.


End file.
